youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Mama in Sonic Style
Mama is a 2013 horror film co-written and directed by Andrés Muschietti (credited onscreen as Andy Muschietti) and starring with Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria the Hedgehog. The film, produced by J. Miles Dale and Bárbara Muschietti, with Guillermo del Toro serving as executive producer, is based on the Argentine Muschietti's Mamá, a 2008 Spanish language short film of the same name that captured del Toro's attention. The film deals with the story of two young girls (Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit) abandoned in a forest cabin, fostered by an unknown entity that they fondly call Mama (Rouge) which eventually follows them to their new suburban home after their uncle (Shadow) retrieves them. Originally set for an October 2012 release, it was released in theaters on 18 January 2013. Plot On the onset of the 2008 financial crisis, a distraught man name Jeffrey (Vector) kills his business partners and his estranged wife before taking his children, a three-year-old daughter, Victoria (Amy) and his one-year-old daughter, Lilly (Cream) away from home. Driving dangerously fast on a snowy road, the car slides off and crashes in the woods. Surviving, Jeffrey takes the children into an abandoned cabin. Planning to kill his daughters and commit suicide, he holds a gun to Victoria's head, but a shadowy figure snaps his neck and drags him away. The girls huddle by the fireside and are tossed a cherry by the mysterious figure. Five years later, a rescue party, sponsored by Jeffrey's brother, Lucas (Shadow) find the children alive, but dirty, half-naked and animal-like in their behavior. The girls are put in a welfare clinic under the psychiatric care of Dr. Gerald Dreyfuss (Knuckles). They make reference to "Mama", a maternal protector figure. When Lucas tries to communicate with the girls, they're initially hostile, but Victoria recognizes him after he gives her a pair of glasses. Dreyfuss agrees to support Lucas and his girlfriend, Annabel (Maria)'s custody claim against the girls' maternal great-aunt, Jean (Cosmo). In exchange, they must move into a clinic-owned house and grant Dreyfuss continued contact with Victoria and Lilly for research purposes. While in bed with Lucas, Annabel is startled by the appearance of a shadowy, monstrous figure in their doorway. While investigating, Lucas is attacked by Mama (Rouge) and slides into a comatose state. Annabel, a punk-rock musician unrelated to the girls, finds herself left alone to care for them while Mama's visits continue. Although Annabel makes progress with Victoria, she finds Lilly hostile. Alarmed by nightmares and Victoria's warning about Mama's jealousy, Annabel asks Dreyfuss to investigate. He initially believes "Mama" a creation of Victoria's mind. However, his research corroborates Victoria's story that Mama is an aggrieved mother separated from her child and brings to light the story of Edith Brennan (Rouge), a mental asylum patient in the 1800s. Dreyfuss recovers a box containing an infant's remains and first encounters Mama while interviewing Victoria. Annabel has a nightmare, revealing Mama's past when Mama was sent to the asylum, her child was taken from her and given to nuns. Mama, having escaped the asylum, killed a nun and stole her baby. Fleeing pursuit, she jumped off a cliff, but her child was snagged on a branch and killed on impact while Mama landed in the water. Annabel realizes that Mama never knew what happened to her child and had been searching for it for over a hundred years. Upon discovering Victoria and Lilly, she saw them as substitutes. Lucas regains consciousness after a disturbing vision of his dead brother, Jeffrey telling him to go to the cabin in the woods. Annabel and the girls are visited by Jean who's alarmed by the girls' bruises and tries to get Annabel investigated for abusing them. Victoria's growing closeness with Annabel makes her less willing to play with Mama, unlike Lilly, who still prefers Mama to Annabel. Dreyfuss visits the cabin to investigate Mama, who kills him when he tries to photograph her. Finding that Dreyfuss missing, Annabel steals the girls' case files from his office. She learns that Edith and Mama are the same person while Lucas leaves the hospital to search for the cabin. Shortly after making a breakthrough with Lilly, Annabel and the girls are attacked by a jealous Mama, who subdues Annabel, possesses the body of Aunt Jean, who had broken into the house to search for evidence of abuse, and escapes with the girls. Upon regaining consciousness, Annabel takes the box containing the remains of Mama's child and heads for the woods where she meets Lucas. The couple spot the children on a nearby cliff where Mama (having killed Jean) is preparing to re-enact her fall, taking Victoria and Lilly with her. When Annabel offers Mama the remains of her child, Mama transforms to a beautiful woman. When Lilly calls out for her, Mama returns to her monstrous form, discards her child's remains and attacks. Annabel is brutally beaten, but still clings to Victoria, who decides to stay with her and Lucas. Lilly cries that she and her sister should be with Mama. Allowing Victoria to stay, Mama encases herself and Lilly in a cocoon of cloth and drops off the cliff. They strike the same branch Mama hit in the 1800s and become a cluster of moths. Victoria sees a blue moth, which she refers to as Lilly. Victoria, Annabel and Lucas huddle together on the cliff top. Cast Shadow look up.jpg|Shadow as Lucas Desange|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria_smiled.jpg|Maria as Annabel Moore|link=Maria the Hedgehog Dark Rouge.jpg|Rouge as Mama/Edith Brennan|link=Dark Rouge Amy was surprise 2.jpg|Amy as Victoria Desange|link=Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit 2.jpg|Cream as Lilly Desange|link=Cream the Rabbit Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Jeffrey Desange|link=Vector the Crocodile Knuckles was surprise.jpg|Knuckles as Dr. Gerald Dreyfuss|link=Knuckles the Echidna Cosmo was scared.jpg|Cosmo as Jean Podolski|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Cream Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies Category:Horror Movies